The Best Days of My Life
by KatieBugSnug
Summary: Two 14 year old Girls Kaitlyn and Taylor were just two ordinary girls with no purpose. Until one day, Adventure comes knocking at there door. They must fight against Lord Voldemort and easter and save the world. Romance will blossom. Violence will take action. New friends will be made. Shugo Chara/Harry Potter/Vocaloid/Youtube Discalaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Days of My Life **

Two girls were just having a normal day or so they did these two besties know an adventure was coming there way. Kaitlyn was the first of the two. She had long brown hair down to her was also a bit shorter than Taylor. She had hazel eyes along with three charas. She wore a gray tee that said "I 3 Art" on it. She had dark blue jeans and black high tops. Taylor was the second of the two besties. She had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had blue eyes and purple glasses who also had three charas. She had a purple tee with a black peace sign in the middle of her chest and light blue jeans along with her brown shoes. Kaitlyn's Charas were Grafitti,Virturso,and Candy. Graffiti was the eldest of the three. She had mid-length brown hair similar to Kaitlyns. She had neon green eyes. She wore a backwards white baseball cap. She had a neon yellow hoodie with a neon purple skirt along with blue high tops and a red spray paint can. She was the comediac,artistic, and mischeveous side of Kaitlyn. Virturso was the second eldest she had shoulder-length brown hair and golden eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. She wore a red tutu white stockings and red shoes. She represented the Beasutiful,Singer,and calm part of Kaitlyn. Lastley Candy was the youngest of the three. She had a pink dress with red and white peperment swirls at the bottom and top. She had white shoes and two short pigtails with candy wrapper head pins to hold them in place (like yaya's hair). She represented the Sweet-Loving,Childish part of Kaitlyn. Taylor's three charas were Creative,Else,and Pudding. Creative was the eldest of the three sisters. She had long lavender hair and blue eyes. A blue dress with colourful dots on it. And black shoes. Creative represented Artistic ability,bossyness,and dramaticly in Taylor. Else was the second eldest. She had long black pontails (like dia's) and blue eyes as well. She wore a black dress with what looked like piano keys at the end. And black shoes. She represented classical,calm,and musical in Taylor. Lastly was Pudding the youngest of the three sisters. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a yellow dress with brown lace at the top to look like pudding and brown shoes. Pudding represented Randomness,and her love for custard pudding in Taylor. Suddenly there was a knock at Kaitlyns door

Kaitlyn: I'll get it!

Taylor: Okay.

Kaitlyn: -opens door- Hey guys you're here!

Kaitlyn had a bright smile on her face while Taylor was in awe at what she was seeing…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaitlyn: Yesturday was a huge mess up!**

**Ikuto: You can say that again.**

**Kaitlyn: AMU! Ikuto's being a meanie –Chara changes with Candy- **

**Amu: -picks up a bat- hes being what?**

**Ikuto: -Screams and runs away- **

**Amu: -puts down bat-**

**Kaitlyn: Nice! Virturso disclaimer!**

**Virturso: KaitieBugSnug does NOT own shugo chara or Harry Potter or Vocaloid or Youtube She only owns herself her friend and their charas.**

**Kaitlyn: On with the story!**

Taylor saw the first person through her door. He was tall with midnight blue hair he had a black and grey cardigan over a white shirt that said "Free Hugs" on it. to which Kaitlyn much obliged. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and sneakers. _Ikuto._ The next boy she smiled at. He had blond hair with a white sweater and dark blue pants and brown boots as well. _Tadase._ The last boy was around the same height as Ikuto. He had orange fiery hair, a grey shirt, ripped jeans and red sneakers. _Ron. _They were all so famous, well, Tadase and Ikuto are only famous in Japan, but either way their famous. So why were they at Kaitlyn's House?

Taylor: Kaitlyn, why are three famous stars at your house? Especially the ones from Japan?

Kaitlyn: We're all friends!

Taylor: And when were you going to tell me?

Kaityln: Ummmm Today?

Tadase: It's nice to finally meet you Taylor-Sama.

Taylor: You too Hotori-San!

Tadase: Please call me Tadase.

Taylor: Okay, Tadase

Ikuto: -whistles-

Tadase: -growls at Ikuto-

Kaitlyn: -looks at Tadase with anger in eyes-

Taylor: Lets break up this fight shall we?

Tadase: Wonderful suggestion Taylor-Sama.

Candy: Kaitlyn-Chi! I want sweets!

Kaitlyn: There's a cookie jar downstairs, go to town.

Candy: Yay! –runs downstairs-

Kaitlyn: -sigh- Virturso please go with her and make sure she dosent eat all of it please.

Virturso: Yes, Kaitlyn-Chan.

Virturso goes downstairs along with her sister.

Ron: Those are your only charas?

Kaitlyn: No Graffiti is over there –(points to graffiti)- Shes the eldest Virturso is the second eldest and Candy is the youngest.

Taylor: I have three charas too! Creative is the eldest, Else is the second eldest, and Pudding is the youngest.

Tadase: They're very Kawaii Taylor-Sama!

Taylor: Thanks!

Kaitlyn: Ikuto, when are the others getting here? Utau,Kukai,Rima, etc?

Ikuto: Can't say, their plane was delayed due to a storm.

Kaitlyn: Ah Okay.

Ron: Why are we here again?

Kaitlyn: I haven't seen you in months I wanted to see you guys plus Easter got a cooperation here and they're more disastrous then before.

Taylor: Yup they're looking for the embryo as well as us.

The boys gave looks of surprise as they were just know hearing about this.

Ron: Why didn't you tell us earlier?!

Kaitlyn: Oh and Voldemorts working with them.

By now Ron fainted Tadase's jaw was on the floor but Ikuto still stayed only surprised.

Ikuto: -Sits on Kaitlyns bed-

A violin sound passes through the room and it was coming from downstairs. Everyone went downstairs and saw the T.V. was on and some boy was singing on it. But who was this angelic voiced blondie?

**Kaitlyn: Gomen I didn't make it to 1000 like I wanted to.**

**Ikuto: You failed us.**

**Kaitlyn: -tears appears in eyes- Don't rub it in!**

**Amu: R&R Please! Kaitlyn-Sama got no reviews or rates last time and she really worked hard! So please R&R we'll definitely do more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaitlyn: AHHH IM SO SORRY GOMEN GOMEN I HAVE BEEN BUSY IK IK ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED!**

**Taylor: Well atleast now im in the picture! Hey, where are the others?**

**Kaitlyn: Sleeping, seriously its like they do nothing but party all night!**

**Taylor: Lol, well the girls will be coming soon enough, actually they're coming in this chapter!**

**Kaitlyn: True girlfriend! Now Creative why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Creative: You got it hon! Anyways KatieBugSnug does not own Shugo Chara, or Harry Potter, or YouTube, Or Vocaloid! So don't be giving her copywright!**

**Taylor: Creative! Be kind to our guests!**

**Creative: Wateve! On with the story hon!**

The gang walked towards the T.V wondering who that blond boy was.

Kaitlyn: Virturso, who is this boy?

Virturso: Oh, Kaitlyn-Chan, Taylor-Chan! Minna come watch, It's my favorite singer! His name is Len Kagimine!

Taylor: Oh! I've heard that name before! I didn't know that he was a singer.

Virturso: He is dear Taylor-Chan. Oh! He's about to sing my favorite song!

Minna sat down just in time for him to begin the last song.

Len: Okay, minna! For my last song, I'll be singing with a VERY good friend of mine! Introducing, Ayay Ikiuy!

A black-haired girl stepped on stage. She had two ponytails just like Yaya's except for she had purple butterflies instead of ribbons. She had a dark purple dress down to her knees and black heels.

Ayay: Koniichiiwa. Im Ikiuy Ayay, or in American terms, Ayay Ikiuy.

She spoke softly, almost sadly infact.

Len: Okay, Okay, Now we have a new song called "Daughter of Evil" Let's Begin!

Daughter of Evil-**Len Kagimine **Ayay Ikiuy **Both**

Oh hohohoho

**So shall we begin?**

A long long time ago

There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity

**And the person at the top was,**

**A queen at the age of 13!**

She collected all the luxuries in the world

Stood by her was a servant with a like face.

**Her lovely horse's name was Josephine.**

**Everything in the world belonged to her!**

If we're short on money,

Then squeeze it out of the citizens

**Anybody who opposes the queen,**

**Severly punish them!**

Now, bow down to me!

**The Evil Flower, Steadily Blooms.**

**With an array or colors!**

**Even the weeds that grew around it,**

**Became it's fertilizer and died away!**

The tyrant queen was in love

With the green-haired boy in the other side of the country.

**But he was in love with,**

**The pink haired in the neighboring country!**

Torn with jealousy

She called upon one of her evil ministers.

**And she said with a soft voice,**

**Destroy the pink country.**

Numerous houses were burned to the ground.

Along with numerous lives that faded away.

**The screams of pain from the citizens,**

**Dosent reach the queens ears.**

Oh, it's tea time.

**The evil flower,**

**Steadily blooms.**

**With an array of colors.**

**Although its such a kawaii flower.**

**There's so much thorns that you can't touch it.**

In order to take down the evil queen.

The people stood up.

**The person who led the wild mob was,**

**A swordswoman in red armor!**

The anger built up over the years.

Quickly spread throughout the kindom.

**The soilders that were worn out from the war,**

**And stood no chance against them.**

Finally the castle was surrounded.

And all the servants have already fled.

**The little fragile queen.**

**Was finally captured.**

You insolent woman!

**The evil flower,steadily blooms.**

**With a sorrowful array of colors.**

**And so the little garden made for her,**

**Slowly disinigrated to dust.**

A long long time ago

There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity

**And the person at the top was,**

**The queen at the age of 13**

The time of execution was at 3:00

The time when the church bells rang.

**A person who was once a queen**

**What does she think in her jail cell.**

The time eventually came.

The church bells signaled the end.

**Without caring about the commoners eye,**

**This is what she said:**

Oh it's snack time!

There was a sword slashing sound and X Eggs flew into the air. They were using the songs to collect X Eggs! They continued when they had 157 X Eggs.

**The evil flower**

**Steadily withers.**

**With an array of colors.**

**The people afterwords all say:**

**She was indeed the daughter of evil!**

The song ended and the curtains closed. The Channel changed C.S.I and the gang was completely stunned.

Kaitlyn: W-What just happened?

Taylor: I-I'm not sure.

Tadase: Maybe we should just head to bed. The others are all coming tomorrow and we need to be well rested.

Ikuto: I agree.

Minna went upstairs and fell asleep. The next morning was a rush. Kaitlyn was the first one up and was wearing a dark blue dress to her mid-thigh and black leggings that ended just below her knees. She had black high tops and let her hair down. There was a blue X-Clip that Amu gave Kaitlyn for her birthday.

Taylor on the otherhand, wore something lighter. She had a sunny yellow dress that went to her knees with a white cardigan and flats. She had a daisy pin that held her braided hair back. She left her glasses in they're case in her cardigan pocket.

The boys had to wear they're uniforms since they only had the two outfits. They for some reason depended on Kaitlyn to have some of her dad's old clothes. Her parents were in Hawaii for the whole summer with her little sister. She was on the otherhand going somewhere else.

Kaitlyn made strawberry waffles. Amu was coming and she's became more of a Drama Queen ever since she became BFF's with Utau. Those two always wear the same outfits, but in different colors.

Minna sat down and began to make they're waffles. The doorbell rang 3 minutes later.

Kaitlyn: I'll get it! –opens door-

She opened the door only to be hug-tackled by Kukai and Rima. Kukai because they were childhood friends and considered themselves siblings, And Rima because she was Kaitlyn's Bff, Right after Taylor of course, But to Rima she was her #1 Bff for life.

Kaitlyn hugged them back then looked up to see a Utau and Amu's arms linked with smiles on they're faces.

Utau: Hey-

Amu: -Kaitlyn!

Those two always spoke in sync, they could be twins.

Rima: We missed you!

Kukai: Yup! It's nice to know we'll be able to spend the summer together!

The two got up from hugging Kaitlyn and helped her up.

Kaitlyn: Thanks.

Rima: No problem.

Utau: Oh are-

Amu: -those waffles-

Both: -for us?

Kukai: That's scary how you can talk in sync.

Utau: Just get-

Amu: -used to it.

Kaitlyn: Yes the waffles are for you and the others are in the dining room!

Taylor walked in to be surprised.

Taylor: H-Hello! Im Taylor!

Kukai: No need we heard all about you from Kaitlyn! Oh and I'm Kukai Souma!

Rima: Mashiro Rima

Utau: Utau Hoshina

Amu: Amu Hinamori

Taylor: Nice to meet you all!

Utau: Nice to-

Amu: -Meet you too!

Kukai: Yeah, now lets eat some waffles!

Rima: Kaitlyn made them correct?

Ikuto from dining table: Yes, she did blondie and they're delicious! Now grab one and eat!

Rima: Okay, just wanted to make sure the boys didn't make them. The last time I ate something of theirs, I was sick for 2 weeks.

Tadase from dining table: It's not our fault! Grilled Cheese is hard to make for Japanese people!

Kaitlyn: Grilled Cheese?

Kukai: Yeah me and Mashiro always wanted to try it, but we don't know how to make it and in Japan they don't sell that.

Kaitlyn went to the cabinet and got out bread and cheese.

Taylor: What are you doing Kaitlyn?

Kaitlyn: Well if Rima and Kukai want to try Grilled Cheese so bad, I can make it for them.

Rima: YAY! Kaitlyn's making Grilled Cheese for us Jack!

Kukai: WooHoo!

Kaitlyn: -sigh- this is gonna be one heck of a summer.

**Kaitlyn: Were done!**

**Taylor: Yay! And I helped with this chapter!**

**Kaitlyn: Yup, so I'm gonna be at my grandparents for 2 whole weeks! That mans lots of Chappies! **

**Taylor: Chappies?**

**Kaitlyn: Yes, Chappies. I also made cookies! With milk! Lol Jk.**

**Taylor: -facepalm-**

**Kaitlyn: Ah, Graffiti! Mind if you do the outro?**

**Graffiti: You got it! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaitlyn: 2 chapters in one day!? WOO HOO! **

**Taylor: Awesome Girlfriend! Are the others still asleep?**

**Kaitlyn: Nope but their not the main charecters so its only us and our charas.**

**Taylor: Cool!**

**Kaitlyn: Well, On with the story!**

Kaitlyn put the grilled cheese in a pan over the stove, and began to fry it. Rima and Kukai were drooling looking at how delicious it looked and smelled.

Kaitlyn: -flips sandwhich- Alright Taylor, I have a surprise for you!

Taylor: Okay, what is it?

Kaitlyn: Well, during the summer, all of us will be going to our private cottage and your parents allowed you to come!

Taylor: yay! When do we leave!?

Kaitlyn: In 10 minutes, but don't worry I already packed your things. They're in Utau's car.

Utau: Yup!

Taylor: Hooray!

Kaitlyn puts the Grilled Cheese on two plates and handed them to Rima and Kukai.

Rima: -takes a bite- Yummy! Thanks Kaitlyn!

Kukai: Yeah, thanks

When everybody but Kukai and Kaitlyn went to the dining room, Kukai kissed her forehead like a big brother would do.

Kaitlyn: -giggles- Kukai! Don't do that!

Kukai: -laughs and pats head-

Minna finished all their food and got in the car. Ikuto was 17 so he'd be driving the boys, and Utau was 16, a year apart from her brother, so she'd be driving the girls. They all started driving and listening to music. The girls were listening to Titanium-David Guetta. They were singing along and having a grand time. The boys were listening to Animal I Have Become-Three Days Grace. They were also singing along and dancing.

It took an hour for them to get to the cottage. It was in front of a lake and beside woods. It was far away from the cities and towns so it was silent and peaceful. The house was white with a small deck. It had 6 rooms so it would be 2 people sharing a room. Inside the walls were peach and the floors were wooden. In the kitchen there was a counter top with 7 stools for sitting, and a small table that had 6 chairs. In total it fit 13 people.

The gang arrived here and stared in awe. The lake was gorgeous with the woods leaning over it. It was already 10:30 a.m so the gang went swimming.

Kaitlyn wore a black and hot pink swim tank, and black surf shorts.

Taylor on the other hand had a lavender 2 piece bikini and looked smoking in it!

Utau and Amu wore 2 piece polka dots bikinis as well. Amu had a light pink bikini with dark purple polka dots. Utau had a dark purple bikini with light pink polka dots. Seriously, those two are so in sync.

Rima had a orange one piece suit with orange and white striped ruffles at the bottom.

The boys had the same swim shorts but in different colors. Ikuto in navy blue, Tadase in baby blue, Kukai in green, and Ron in orange.

The girls jumped in splashing the boys.

Ron: Hey! That was mean!

Taylor: -pops head out of water- Life is mean, Ron!

Kukai: Wateves! CANNONBALL! –jumps in-

The waves he made from the cannonball hit the girls with an even bigger splash.

Rima: Ah! Kukai! You got my hair wet!

Kukai: HAHAHAHAH SORRY MASHIRO BUT IT'S JUST SO FUNNY! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaitlyn: Hehe –swims towards Kukai and Rima-

Kukai: See! Kaitlyn knows funny when she sees it!

Tadase: That looks like fun!

Ikuto: Let's GO!

The rest of the boys jump in yet not splashing anyone.

Amu: -it's cold

Both: -In the lake.

Ron: But dosen't that just make it even more fun?

Both: We Guess.

Ikuto: Hey, Kaitlyn! –grabs kaitlyn and throws her into the lake 10 feet away-

Kukai: Kaitlyn, Are you okay?!

Kaitlyn: -pops head out of water- WOO HOO! That was super fun!

Kaitlyn swam towards Ikuto telling a few jokes and chatting. Meanwhile Kukai was smiling at the scene he was witnessing.

Kukai's Thoughts: Hmm, Maybe my baby sis found someone else to help keep her safe and sound. I'm happy for my baby girl.

Utau: Hey Kukai.

Kukai woke out of his trance to find Utau, alone?

Kukai: Where's Amu?

Utau: In the bathroom. We have to separate sometimes.

Kukai: Oh, yeah.

Utau: So I see your watching those two lovebirds over there.

Kukai: Yeah. Me and Kaitlyn are childhood friends so we consider ourselves siblings you know. I'm just happy Kaitlyn found somebody else to help keep her happy.

Utau: 5 bucks that Ikuto's gonna ask to be her boyfriend first.

Kukai: Oh really? Well I bet 5 bucks that Kaitlyn's gonna ask to be his girlfriend first.

Utau: Your on skater boy.

They shoke hands and continued with conversation till Amu came back from the bathroom, Then Utau went with her.

Kukai's Thoughts: Why do I feel so strange when I'm around Utau?

Kaitlyn: Thinking bout Utau?

Kuaki once again woke from his trance to see Kaitlyn next to him.

Kukai: yeah. I think I may like her.

Kaitlyn: Well, you'll just have to follow your heart. Anyway, lets go and meet up with Taylor and Tadase.

Kukai: Okay.

The twosome swam towards Taylor and Tadase who were laughing at some joke Tadase told her.

Tadase: And then the guy said "Why bother dressing like a pirate for your boy's birthday party, when you can save a nickel on a fairy princess?"

Taylor: Hahahahaha! Tadase, Your so funny.

Kaitlyn: Hey, Guys!

Tadase: Hey! Oh dear.

Kukai: What's wrong Tadase?

Tadase: It's already 9:00 p.m we better eat and get to bed.

Taylor: Oh yeah! Let's order some pizza!

Kukai: Totally!

Tadase: I'll pay!

The gang went inside and changed into their nightwear.

Kaitlyn was in a light blue night gownthat went to her knees and her sleevs to her wrists. She had dark blue slippers to go with it.

Taylor had a lavender nightgown the same as Kaitlyns, but her sleevs to her elbows. And she had purple slippers.

Amu wore her regular pj's **(A/N The ones from the anime. You can go look it up on Google Images) **and Utau wore the same thing but it was opposite to Amu's.

Rima: Had a short-sleeved orange nightgown that went to her knees. She had yellow slippers because they were out of orange.

The boys had button-up shirt and pajama pants all in different colors. Ikuto: In blue, Tadase in yellow, Ron in a white and black plaid, and Kukai in green.

Rima ordered the pizza and convinced Tadase to let her pay. She didn't want people to think that the boys were herself.

It took 30 minutes for the pizza to get there since it was so far away from the cities and the towns. And lucky for everyone, it was also far away from Easter. Ikuto's not supposed to work there anymore so he's safe as well.

The doorbell rang and Rima grabbed a chair and looked through the small glass hole to see the pizza guy. Rima opened the door.

Rima: Good Evening. Thanks for the grub.

Guy: M-Mashiro-San?

Rima: San? I thought you were American.

Guy: It's me! Kirishima!

Rima was completely stunned. That was the boy that confessed to her in grade school. He looked super happy, He couldent be….could he?

Kirishima: Um Mashiro-San before I go may I speak to you outside for a moment?

Rima: -looks at Kaitlyn- Kaitlyn please come with me.

Kaitlyn, Rima, and Kirishima walked outside and closed the door behind them.

Rima: What is it, Kirishima-Kun?

Kirishima: Mashiro-San. As I told you in the last year of grade school, I Love You. I want you to love me back. What may I do to retrieve this love?

Rima: I'm sorry Kirishima-Kun. I don't and will never love you.

Kaitlyn and Rima saw flames in Kirishima's eyes. He was infuriated and they knew it.

Kirishima: Why?! What did I do to not deserve any love!?

He took a hard step toward Rima. Kaitlyn moved in front of her.

Kaitlyn: She dosen't love you. Get over it.

Kirishima at this point was pushed past the line. All Rima heard after she closed her eyes was a hard smacking sound. She opened her eyes to see a red-handed Kirishima, but no Kaitlyn. She looked behind her and they're was Kaitlyn, with a hard red hand mark on her cheek, and her head bleeding. She was slapped so hard she flew and hit her head against the tree. She was silently crying. Rima was grabbed by her shoulders and slapped across the face, a lot less painfully though. Just then the rest walked outside.

Kukai: What's going on he-KAITLYN!

Utau: OMG! What-

Amu: -Happened here!?

Rima ignored them and kept staring at the crying, bleeding, and slapped Kaitlyn. Ikuto was doing the same but more saddened and surprised then usual. For some strange reason, something snapped inside of him when he saw her there hurt and crying.

Ikuto and Kukai at the same time went up to Kirishima and started to beat him senseless. Tadase and Ron eventually joined in and left Utau,Amu,Taylor, and Rima tend to a hurt and crying Kaitlyn.

Taylor: -sobbing majorly- Kaitlyn, Just stay awake. –sniff- We need you to stay awake for us okay? Okay? –sniff-

Kaitlyn nodded weakly.

Utau and Amu were crying too but not as hard as Taylor. Rima was sobbing harder than anyone else since she was the one to blame. Rima, Amu, and Taylor were sitting by Kaitlyn trying to find a way to keep her conscious and safe till then. Utau was on the line with 911 standing 2 feet away from her.

Utau: 911? Hello? Yes –sniff- my friend was struck and hit her head hard against a tree. –sniff- Yes, she's bleeding. We're trying tol keep her awake so she dosen't fall into a coma. Yes, by the lake –sniff- Regal Woods is right next to it. –sniff- 15 minutes?! That's too long! She'll be –sniff- I cant say it. Just please hurry! You're station is right at the end of town? 10 minutes? Oh thank you! But please hurry she'll fall into a coma! Okay, Goodbye!

Taylor: what did –sniff- they say?

Utau: They'll be here in 10 minutes tops, they were luckily right on the edge of town so it'll be easy for them to get here.

Amu: Oh my god! That's great! Now, we just have the job of keeping Kaitlyn awake…

Taylor: I'll keep her awake. You guys go wait for the ambulance or try to pry the boys off of Kirishima-Kun over there.

Utau: We'll try the boys.

Amu: Yeah, lets go. Cmon, Rima.

Rima: Coming.

The girls managed to pry the boys off of Kirishima and saw he might need an ambulance as well. They beat him to a pulp.

The police and the ambulances got to the cottage in 5 minutes. They got Kaitlyn on first and took her to the Hospital, same with Kirishima-Kun but only to patch him up. Then he was tooken to jail for a total of 5 years. Though, Kukai was in the room with Kaitlyn during surgery the whole time. She had cracked her head open and had to get multiple staples. For some strange reason, The doctors allowed him to stay in during the surgery. He was a wreck that night and after the surgery, they kicked him out for the results.

That was the first time in 5 years he had cried. He was really worried. Suddenly the doctor came out and everybody stood.

Doctor: The results are in.

**Kaitlyn: Bwahahahahaha! Cliffe!**

**Taylor: Darn it Kaitlyn! **

**Kaitlyn: hahahahaha now people will just have to keep reading to see what happens!**

**Taylor: -sweatdrop- Kaitlyn's gone mad. Well firstly we forgot to say something at the beginning. This is KatieBugSnug's First ever story! So R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Taylor: AhHa! Finally! I write a chapter! All by myself!**

**Creative: Heck yeah gurl!**

**Kaitlyn: Hey! I wasn't in this chappie much!**

**Creative: Because your –mouth gets covered by Taylor's hand-**

**Taylor: No Spoilers!**

**Creative: Fine fine, KatieBugSnug does not own anything except the plot, Kaitlyn and Taylor (who are themselves, yes there our real names. We share the account.) and their charas.**

**Kaitlyn and Taylor: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Doctor: The results are in.

Kukai and Taylor stood up at the same time. Kukai had held his tears back, but Taylor had been bawling. The only time Kukai cried during this was when they kicked him out and that only lasted 3 seconds. He was strong willed. On the other hand, Tyalor couldnt hold anything back.

Doctor: Kaitlyn is fine, but theres something you should see.

Kukai and Taylor rushed in. They were the only ones because the rest fell asleep. They saw Kaitlyn asleep. She looked in pain.

Doctor: She'll be in a coma for 3 days. She will be in lots of pain till she wakes up. If we give her medicine, she'll fall into a everlasting coma.

Taylor rushed by Kaitlyn's side, glad that she would be okay. Kukai though, had snapped. The sight of his baby sister brought back amazing memories. He feel to his knees and cried as he saw the flashes of memories.

-Flashback- (A/Noh! I love these!)

Kukai walked through Kaitlyn's door to see a brightly smiling Kaitlyn holding a pink bunny he gave her for her 3rd birthday. She was 8 now and he was 9. She had her hair in pigtails. He was wearing a pure white sundress with pink ruffles at the sleeves and end. She also had light pink shoes with white bows on them.

Kukai though, had a green jersey and kakis. He had white sneakers and a light smile on his face as well. Even though he was only one year older than her, he could still carry her and act like a Onii-San.

Kaitlyn: Onii-San! Push me on the tire swing please!

Kukai: Alright,Alright cmon.

Kuaki helped Kaitlyn into the swing and began to push her.

Kukai: So,How was school today?

Kaitlyn: It was horrible! A bunch of meanie girls made fun of my hair! I hate them!

Kukai was already infuriated. This was his secret chara taking action. Kokenin (Guardian). He had brown hair like Kaitlyn's but with hair like len's. He had a grey and white stripped hoodie and dark green jeans. Under his hoodie he had a black tank. He was Kukai's wish to be Kailtyn's protecter and Onii-San.

Kukai: What are these girls names?

Kaitlyn: Ijinowarui (Nasty), Bureina (Rude), and Zankokuna (Cruel). All in the 3rd grade like me.

Kukai laughed at the names. These people are OBVIOUSLY foreigners, since they are naming there children Nasty, Rude, and Cruel.

Kukai: They are DEFINITLY from japan. But there foreignors, then moved here. They named there children terrible things. Not a Kawaii thing like Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn giggled.

Kukai: Well tell them if they mess with you once more, they'll have to deal with your Onii-San.

Kaitlyn: Okay, Onii-San!

Kaitlyn yawned and Kukai saw it was already nighttime. He carried Kaitlyn to her room and let her fall asleep.

Kaitlyn: Night Night, Onii-San….

Kukai: Night.

-Flashback End-

Taylor: Kukai.

Kukai: -sniff- yes?

Taylor: The nurse said one of us may stay the night. I told her you would. I have to go now, bye.

Kukai: Thanks and Bye.

He walked to the chair next to the sleeping Kailtyn and fell asleep himself.

Taylor went back to the group to see them all awake. Tadase saw she was bawling and cold. He put his cape around her and led her to a taxi home. The rest went with Ikuto or Utau. Taylor quietly cried into Tadase's shirt as he held her. Once they reached home it was already 12:00 p.m Taylor went down to the lake, and Tadase followed. They were sitting next to each other staring at the lake.

Tadase put his arm around her and She put her head on his shoulder.

Tadase: Im sorry about Kaitlyn.

Taylor: Don't worry about it.

Tadase: Well I should head to bed. I'll see you in the morning.

Taylor: Yeah, Night.

Tadase: Night.

Taylor watched as Tadase went to his room. She started at her reflection in the lake and sang a song she heard in a movie.

_Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride. Or a perfect friend._

_Can it be, I'm not meant to be the main character?_

_Now I see, That if I were to truly be myself, I would break everyone's heart._

_Who is that girl I see, Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection, someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I am able to hide, who I am. Though it's hard._

_When will my reflection show, Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show…._

Guy: Who you are inside?

Taylor looked back to see a face she thought was gone. Kirishima-Kun.

Taylor: What are you doing here? I thought you were in jail! Do you know what you did to Kaitlyn?!

Kirishima: Yes, Now I came to finish you off. Len's orders.

Taylor: Len?!

Kirishima pulled out a knife and started to run towards Taylor. Suddenly a Chara popped out infront of Kirishima right before he hit her, stopping the knife and Kirishima.

Chara: Stop don't hurt my 2nd shoyu-sha!

Taylor realized it was Kuma. He was a great friend of Taylor's. Kuma had black dog ears and a tail. He had blue eyes and brown scruffed hair. He had a ripped white tee and ripped jeans. He had no shoes and was giddy and excitable. He loved to play ball and tug-of-war.

Kirishima: Ha! –starts to walk off- a chara trying to save a girl.

He walked till out of sight to tell Len this one.

Kuma: You okay shoyu-sha?

Kuma had his puppy dog eyes on and Taylor scooped him up and told him she was okay.

Taylor walked in to see a wrecked Rima. She had her hair tangled and unbrushed. She had bags under her eyes and there were constant streaks of red down her cheeks. She had been crying as hard as anyone could.

Rima: I saw that scene.

Taylor: Rima? You look a wreck…

Rima: I know. I cant do anything without any info on Kaitlyn. 3 days is too long.

Taylor: Yeah, so you saw that scene.

Rima: Yup, Also Yaya came and admitted something come sit.

Rima and Taylor sat at the small dining table.

Rima: She is Ayay Ikiuy.

Taylor: No, Really? I didn't know spelling your name backwards is such a terrible disguise. Of course I knew! I just didn't want to say anything till someone actually said it themselves.

Rima: Same Girlfriend.

Tadase walked downstairs to find the two chatting. He wanted to serach for Ron who wasn't int his bedroom.

Tadase: Hello Mashiro-San. Taylor-Sama. Do you know where Ronald is?

Rima: I do, but I don't want to talk about it….he's working for the…..other side.

**Taylor: Cliffe! Mwahahhhahahaha!**

**Kaitlyn: Yeah! I was right I wasn't in this chapter much!**

**Taylor: Too bad R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaitlyn: Okay, back to me wrighting the stories!**

**Taylor: Yeah Yeah just get on with it already.**

**Kaitlyn: Jezz. Okay. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and us of course.**

Tadase: What do you mean other side?

Rima: Obviously I mean Easter and Voldemort!

Taylor: How could he!?

Rima: I Know Right!?

Tadase: Alright calm down calm down. Fujisaki-San is coming tomorrow and so is Sanjou-Kun. Let's get some sleep.

Taylor: I agree.

The gang went to bed and woke up to the sound of a door opening. They ran downstairs to see Kairi and Nagihiko.

Taylor was in plaid green and pink dress with tan sandels. She had her hair in a braid with Kaitlyn's favorite Soccer Ball headband. It was green with a soccer ball on the right side.

Utau and Amu had a short dress down to their mid-thighs. Utau's was purple and Amu's was pink.

Rima was still in her pj's. She was so depressed without Kaitlyn by her side.

And as always all the boys were in their school outfits because of their laziness. Even Nagihiko! Kairi was the only one who ACTUALLY packed. He had a white tee with a tan jacket oover it along with blue jeand and white sneakers.

Nagi: Koniichiiwa, Minna!

Kairi: Yes, Koniichiiwa.

Amu: KAIRI! NAGI! WE MISSED YOU!

Amu ran up to them and gave them a huge hug. Minna was starting to notice that Utau and Amu have begun to stop talking in Sync. Maybe they were drifting apart a bit. Meanwhile Kairi was blushing like a mad man. Nagi took one look at Rima.

Nagi: Rima-Chan?

Rima: Yes?

Nagi: There's a comedy manga store 20 minutes from here. Wanna go?

Rima: Sure, Why not?

Nagi: Let's Go!

Rima dressed in a blue dress with dark blue shoes. Blue was Kaitlyn's favorite color. She brushed her hair and walked outside with Nagi. He used Ryhtms power and got them there in no time.

~After an hour~

Taylor received a FaceTime from Kukai. She answered it and minna gathered around her.

Taylor: Kukai whats up?

Kukai: It's a miracle! Kaitlyn woke out of her coma early!

He pointed his phone towards Kaitlyn and she waved. Taylor ended the FaceTime and called Rima.

Rima: Hello?

Taylor: Kaitlyns out of her coma!

Rima dropped her bags of mangas she was carrying and rushed towards the hospital without Nagi. But he grabbed her arm just in time.

Nagi: Where are you going

Rima: Kaitlyn woke up out of her coma early!

Nagi picked up Rima bridal style and chara changed with Rhythm. He flew to the hospital and arrived the same time as Ikuto and Taylor. Ikuto had chara changed with taylor on his back, which had left Tadase angry, and jumped to the hospital. She would have preferred to have gone with Tadase but Ikuto was the fastest way to get there.

They waited till minna got there then walked in and saw Kukai outside of her room. They all agreed that each would get 5 minutes alone with Kaitlyn. First up was Taylor.

Kaitlyn: Hey, Taylor.

Taylor ran up to Kaitlyn and hugged her. She loved hearing her voice again. They chatted and then after minna saw Kaitlyn, It was Ikuto's turn.

He walked in to see a brightly smiling Kaitlyn. He smiled at the sight of her and sat on the bed.

Kaitlyn: Gomen that I worried you all.

Ikuto: Don't apologize. You stood up to Kirishima. We all admired you for it.

Kaitlyn: But I was so mean by doing that and I made Rima fall into depression And…!

Ikuto stopped her sentence and kissed her. She was shocked at first but soon kissed him back. Ikuto pulled back after 7 seconds.

Ikuto: Kaitlyn, would you please be my girlfriend?

Kaitlyn: Yes, Yes, YES!

They hugged and Ikuto left. Kaitlyn could leave in 20 minutes so she played around with her phone as she quietly sang a song.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts in standing there,_

_On the balcony in summer air._

_See the lights see the party the ball gown. _

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello._

_Little did I know._

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy says stay away from Juliet. _

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go._

_And I said:_

_Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone. _

_I'll be waiting, all theres left to do is run!_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story baby just say yes._

Meanwhile Taylor and Tadase were sitting by the lake.

Tadase: Um, Taylor-Sama…..

Taylor: Yes Tadase-Kun?

Tadase: I've been thinking….would you be my girlfriend.

Taylor leaned towards him quickly and kissed him. He kissed back then retracted.

Taylor: Does that answer your question?

Tadase: Y-Yes.

They hugged and Rima called in Tadase to help her with lunch. I swear all this happened in 30 minutes. It's only 11:30.

He walked inside and Taylor continued to sit by the lake and looked at her reflection. This reflection was her true self. She sang a song quietly as she looked.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**We keep quiet cause were dead if they knew.**

**So close your eyes.**

**Escape this town for a little while.**

**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter.**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet!**

**But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go.**

**And I said:**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. **

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run.**

**You'll be the kind and ill be the queen.**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**_**.**_

Both Girls felt as if someone were singing as well. They continued to sing.

**Romeo save me there trying to tell me how to feel.**

_This love is difficult, But it's real._

**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess.**

_It's a love story baby just say yes._

**Oh**

_Oh_

**I got tired of waiting.**

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

**My faith in you was fading**

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, And I said:_

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone. **

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

**Is this is my head? I don't know what to think.**

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said:_

Ikuto and Tadase felt as if someone was singing the same song they were thinking. They began to sing a part of the song.

_**Marry me Juliet.**_

_**You'll never have to be alone.**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know. **_

_**I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress.**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes.**_

_**Oh oh.**_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you….._

The song ended and Taylor felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see…Tobuscus? TOBY!?

Taylor: O-Onii-San? What are y-y-you doing here?

Toby: I heard my little sis was getting herself into some fights.

Taylor: That's not true!

Kuma jumped out of Taylor's pocket and hugged Toby.

Kuma: Shyou-Sha!

Toby: Jeez. Kuma I was looking everywhere for you.

Kuma: Gomen. But, I protected Taylor-Chi!

Toby: Is this true Taylor?

Taylor: Yeah Len sent a boy named Kirishima-kun to harm me. We're enemies.

Toby. Mhm. I know about Len. Well, mind if I stay with ya for a while?

Taylor: No Problem!

Taylor walked Toby towards the house and explained her whole summer to him. She was so happy to be back with her Onii-San.

**Kaitlyn: We're done!**

**Taylor: Kawaii!**

**Kaitlyn: Thank you very much!**

**Both: R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kukai: Yo, Minna!**

**Utau: You might be wondering why were here.**

**Kukai: Well, its because this chapter is about us. A few parts will have the other characters but its mostly about us.**

**Utau: Kaitlyn has also decided to be a bit more descriptive.**

**Kukai: Yup! Now Kailtyn does NOT own ANYTHING but the plot and the girls.**

**Utau: On with the story!**

Kukai was lying on his bed at 12:00 p.m pondering. He couldent sleep. His mind wired to thinking about Utau. When he saw a flash of her smiling he was happy. When he saw a flash of her crying he was depressed and worried. He heard a knock at the door.

Kukai: Come In!

A brown haired tall boy walked in. He looked about twenty.

Kukai: Who are you?

Toby: Im Toby. Taylor's friend/Onii-San.

Kukai sat up and looked at the boy. _We could use an adult to look after us_ he thought. Kukai smiled then replied.

Kukai: Welcome to the cottage, I hope your happy here.

Toby: I will be.

Kukai: Why don't you sit down.

Toby: Thank you.

Toby sat down on a nearby Bean Bag in the corner of the room.

Kukai: So when did you and Taylor meet?

Toby: Awhile back when she was 5, some boys were picking on her. They were about to start hurting her and then I showed up. I was 8 and I scared those boys away easily. We became great friends afterwords.

Kukai: That was nice of you.

Toby: Thanks. Well I better head to my room now.

Kukai: Okay, Night.

Toby: Night.

Toby walked out and Kukai waited till he reached his room. Once Toby closed his door Kukai stood up and went outside. He saw a crying Utau by the lake. **(A/N this lake is gonna come back to haunt me for using it so many times XD lol)** He walked toward quietly so she wouldent hear. He sat down behind her and hugged her. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Utau was frozen in place not wanting to break the hug.

Utau: K-Kukai…..

Kukai: Are you okay Utau? You can tell me.

He had the kindest smile on his face. She couldent resist but tell him.

Utau: Well, me and Amu had a fight. She was angry because Rima had just told her that Ron was working for Easter and Voldemort. She likes him and she was so angry. I tried to calm her down but the whole thing just turned into a fight. –now crying- This whole pressure of fighting is breaking all of us apart!

Kukai felt pity. He had gotten up and pulled Utau inside. He walked to her room quietly because Amu was sleeping. He searched through her closte and found a nice flowy lovely purple dress. **(A/N look up the speak now album by taylor swift on google images. That's the dress) **He ran downstairs and handed it to her.

Utau: Kukai what are you doing?

Kukai: Put this on then go to the middle of the woods.

Utau: Uh, Okay.

She put it on in her room along with purple heels then walked to the middle of the woods. Kukai walked into Kaitlyn and Taylor's room. HE shook both girls to wake them up. They woke up and Taylor put on her Glasses.

Kaitlyn: Onii-San? Why are you in here?

Taylor: Yeah.

Kukai: I need your help!

Kukai explained his plain and the girls smirked they always wanted to do something like this. They didn't even bother to get dressed. They got there supplies as Kukai dressed in a black tux. They headed out to the middle of the woods where Utau was. The girls hid behind a tree and Kukai stood in the middle waiting for Utau. Taylor had a guitar which she loved to play and Kaitlyn had her microphone. After 5 minutes Utau reached the middle to see Kukai in the middle with roses around the border of the little grassless patch where they stand.

He held out his hand.

Kukai: Care to dance?

Utau: Kukai, what is all this?

Kukai: Something to cheer you up. Now I asked you a question.

Utau took his hand and he pulled her in the middle of the patch with him. He winked at the girls behind the tree and Taylor begins to play the guitar. He puts his hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck. She was blushing lightly. As they began to dance Kaitlyn began to sing.

**There I was again tonight.**

**Forcing laughter faking smiles. **

**Same old tired lonely place.**

**Walls of insincerity.**

**Shifting eyes and vacancy.**

**Vanished when I saw your face.**

Utau instantly relized it was Kaitlyn and Taylor. She would so have to give those guys a prize.

**All I can say is it was, enchanting to meet you.**

**Your eyes whispered "Have we met"**

**Across the room your silhouette,**

**Starts to make its way to me.**

**The playful conversation starts.**

**Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy.**

**And it was enchanting to meet you.**

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.**

At this point, Utau and Kukai pushed there foreheads together and stared into each others eyes while smiling.

**This night is sparkling don't you let it go.**

**Im wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.**

**I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew.**

**I was enchanted to meet you.**

The twosome love birds slowly had there face as close as possible. They were an inch apart before they kissed. It was soft and gentle as could be.

Kukai: I love you, Utau.

Utau: I love you too, Kukai.

Kukai: Would you please give me the honor of being my girlfriend.

Utau: Of course.

They danced for the rest of the song then headed home, not once breaking hand contact. When they reached the front door Utau stopped them both from coming in. She turned to him.

Utau: I was enchanted to meet you Kukai.

They kissed then headed inside. Once Kukai made it to his room he dressed in his pj's then jumped on the bed and looked at a picture of the gang on his nightstand.

Kukai: I was enchanted to meet you as well, Utau.

With those last words he fell asleep.

**Utau: WOW.**

**Kaitlyn: I'm proud of my work. **

**Kukai: You really have to write more Romance stories Kaitlyn.**

**Kaitlyn: Maybe I will maybe I wont. Also ANNOUNCEMENT TIME! If any of you are fans and want to be in this then comment the name the looks the personality and why your there. No charas. Maybe you can see chars idk. Me and Taylor-Chi will pick the best one! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rima: It's our turn to have our fairytale ending!**

**Nagi: Also thanks to Sunset-Chan for our first ever review! Hit it Yaya-Chan!**

**Yaya: -Pushes Levar and confetti pops out- YAY!**

**Rima: Alright, alright get outta here. Anyways, Kaitlyn loves your character and hopes to receive many more! Remember, the contest ends in 5 days. Now lets get this story started!**

**Nagi: Kaitlyn-Chan does not own anything but the plot and of course Kaitlyn and Taylor along with their charas. **

**Yaya: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Rima: I said to leave!**

Rima was pounding her head against the wall hoping to get that purple crossdresser out of her mind. Why was she thinking of him?! Her favorite orange pj's were stopping her from literally murdering herself. She didn't want to rip them or stain them with blood. She had tried pinching herself, ripping pecies of her glorius hair out of there roots, not enough to show though, even slapping herself as hard as possible. Nothing could get him out of her mind.

Rima: Urg! That's it! I have to talk to Kaitlyn and Taylor-Senpai! They'll know what to do!

She stormed to Taylor and Kaitlyn's room at 2:00 a.m to talk to them. She slammed the door open almost waking the entire household and turned on the lights. Taylor and Kaitlyn sat up groggy and tired.

Taylor: Really?! Two times in one night?! I'm tired you know!

Kaitlyn: Rim whats wrong?

Rima: I need to talk to you in my room. Now. And did you just call me Rim?

Kaitlyn: It's a little nickname I made up for you~!

Rima: Okay then. Now lets go!

Rima walked down the hall having to drag the two out of bed because they were so tired. They had fallen asleep at 11:00 p.m and they only had 2 hours of sleep so far. The dancing scene was pretty long. They had to play several different songs. Rima opened her door and threw the two on the extra bed. She requested a room to herself so she had an extra bed.

Kaitlyn: Now can you please tell us whats wrong Rim?

Rima: Stop calling me that.

Kaitlyn: Fine.

Taylor: But whats wrong?

Rima: I cant get Nagihiko out of my head.

Taylor: Why did you call him Nagihiko? You usually call him crossdresser or Jack.

Rima: EXACTLY! I think I may have a crush on him. My entire life is ruined!

Kaitlyn sat on Rima's bed and rubbed her back.

Kaitlyn: What can I say, opposites attract.

Nagihiko was in his room listening to his headphones when a song called Broken Wings of The Past by . He instantly thought of Rima. What he had done to Rima in the past was so terrible, there was no way that the girl he had loved since he was 7 would actually love him back.

~The Next Morning~

Kaitlyn and Taylor came trudging downstairs and sat in there boyfriends laps which made them blush like crazy. **(A/N I would kill to give to see Ikuto blush XD)** They had both buried there faces into there chests and wrapped there hands arounf there neck. They instantly fell asleep.

Ikuto: Uh, what is going on here? –Kisses Kaitlyn's head-

Tadase: I have absolutely no idea but I like it!

The boys were wearing there regular uniforms except for Kairi who wore a beige tee and blue jeans with white sneakers. They were going to go shopping for the boys today. Rima had a orange dress down to her ankles with yellow flowers and orange sandles. Amu had a baby blue tee with black jeans and blue sneakers. Utau had a green dress to her knees and a black lether jacket with black flats. Toby who was making eggs in bacon in the kitchen. **(A/N Anyone else craving bacon now?) **He had his usual green "TOBUSCUS" shrirt with blue jeans and sneakers. After breakfast, Rima and Nagi decided to go to the comedy store that they were never able to buy anything from because of the emergency wake up call.

Rima: Why are you coming with me?

Nagi: Cause 1. I know the way. 2. You said "Anyone wanna come?" so I took the chance to spend some time with you. And 3. I don't believe you brought any money.

Rima facepalmed and checked to see she had no money.

Rima: Fine but I still don't want you there!

They continued to fight till they reached the store

Rima: Whatever, I still think sushi is better then salmon.

It took about an hour to satisfy Rima's needs of manga. They were sitting on a bench outside agreeing to wait for the bus. Nagihiko decided it was time to apologize while no one was around them.

Nagi: Rima-Chan, you know that day, um, when we were seven.

Rima cringed at the thought and stood.

Rima: I still haven't forgiven you.

Nagi: I know so um, I want to apologize.

Rima: YOU THREW A BUCKET ON MY HEAD PUSHED ME IN MUD AND STOLE MY DOG! HOW COULD I EVER FORGIVE YOU!?

Nagi: I SAID I WAS SORRY! THE OTHER GUYS WERE THERE AND THEY WERE GOING TO MAKE MY LIFE AWFUL IF I DIDN'T!

Rima: SORRY WONT CUT IT YOU CROSSDRESSER! I HOPE YOU MOVE BACK TO EUROPE AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER!

Nagi: WELL NOW I SEE WHY EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL HATES YOU! YOUR NOTHING BUT A COLD HEARTED MEAN CRUEL GIRL WHO DOSENT DESERVE SUCH AMAZING FRIENDS!

At this point Rima was crying and Nagi had realized what he said. He tried to apologize but It was too late she had already ran off. He searched and searched till he came to an old mansion and walked through the house to the backyard. It was pouring rain and Rima was crying more. She had turned around to see Nagi. As she was about to say something he cut her off by kissing her passionately. She was definatly shocked and it tool her 4 seconds to kiss back. She could hear his thoughts clearly. _Im sorry Rima I love you and you are the most amazing person I met. I love you and you only._ He pulled away and smiled as she did too.

Nagi: So, I really am sorry Rima-Chan, and I really do love you.

Rima: Well I accept your apology and I guess your just gonna have to win my love.

Nagi: I'll do that.

**Rima: Now I know what Utau meant by "WOW".**

**Nagi: Yeah seriously.**

**Kaitlyn: Hehe. Now don't forget the contest and R&R! Love ya!**


End file.
